Lost in a Hellish world
by SimplicityxX
Summary: Sasuke nightmares seem to prove that Sakura was abducted to a place called Silent Hill and at what lengths will he go to to bring her back alive? Naruto and Silent Hill CrossoverSasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer:I do not own Silent Hill or Naruto or any of the characters from them but I did this fanfiction for fun because of a darn nightmare I and with Sasuke in Silent Hill.)

The nightmares haunted him in his sleep.The illusions of dark places with crimson walls.Things neither human nor animal, deformend masses of flesh that seemed to creep up from every corner. This is what Uchiha Sasuke saw in his nightmares of a strange place.A dark place.

Sasuke woke up screaming that morning.The sunlight flooded through his windows as he opended the curtains.Today was just another ordinary day, the team would gather up at the bridge and wait for Kakashi for a few hours, so Sasuke got dressed inhis usual attire, and just for the heck of it, he made a pack of three breakfasts for the group.The boxs included rice , with some tomatoes and onions, Bell peppers with beef and some vegetables thrown in.

"Naruto might not want the vegetables" he thought " oh well."

Sasuke was sure to lock the door behind him as he departed for the bridge where Naruto, Sakura, and himself would wait for Kakashi to arrive.  
While he was walking, he recollected the small parts of his odd dream.He was standing in front of an old brick wall, and a drawing of a bunch of cherry blossoms being torn up was painted on it.The blossoms seemed to be bleeding, for there was red paint splatterd all over the ground.

Sasuke finally made it to the bridge, only to see a fidgity Naruto, but no Sakura.

"Good morning Loser"  
Naruto remained quiet.This was strange,he'd normally try to get in his face or back talk him, but not today.

"Hey Naruto" hey said again "You alright? you don't seem like yourself"  
"Kakashi-Sensei was here just a little bit ago, he says he has a special mission for you S-Sasuke."

"Mission?" Thought Sasuke "How come the entire team just doesn't go"  
"Because one of your team members was abducted" Both Naruto and Sasuke turend around to see their sensei standing behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean one of us is gone?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi hesitated then pulled out out small sheet of paper

"We believe that Sakura was abducted"  
He handed Sasuke a small piece of paper.Sasuke's fear arose when he saw what was written,or drawn on it.Cherry blossoms,with blood red stains on them. falling from a tree with the letters "S H" carved on it.

"What! What does this mean Kakashi! What happened to Sakura!"Sasuke's hand started trembling.

"this drawing, was found in her room.When her mother came to wake hre up, she wasn't there.Her mother reported it to the 5th and she assigned a mission a for you Sasuke" Kakashi Explained

"No,"Sasuke thought " These initials"  
Memories fromhis nightmare came flooding back.A dead tree in a courtyard litterd with bodies. the word "Silent Hill" carved on it, the "S" and the "H" were covered in...blood.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are to search for your abducted comrade, and reaturn to the village in three days, with her alive, or even dead." The sensei continued.

Sasuke wanted to believe that it was only a dream.The nightmare he had last night seemed so real, it scared him to the very heart of his soul.He didn't want to beilieve that some one was taken to a messed up place.

After Sasuke packed, he was being seen off by the Kunoichi and all of the other guys.

"Sasuke" Ino was trying to hold back her tears" please find Sakura. I'm scared for her, that she might not come back." She broke into heavy sobs and was being comforted by Hinata and TenTen.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Neiji stepped forward "I wish I could help you, but this is a task only you can do. Please take this."

Neiji handed Sasuke a small compass.  
"That sompass belonged to the Hyuga ancestors, they used it to locate missing shinobi. I hope it helps you find your friend.May fate be on your side."

Sasuke thanked him and every one else.He knew exactly where to begin his search. In a place called "Silent Hill"

END CHAPTER ONE. 


	2. Chapter 2

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Silent Hill or Naruto because I would never have come up with something as good or as scary)

Sasuke had been traveling for half a day when he stopped at a village to gather information.  
"Excuse me" he asked an elderly couple "but do you know the way to Silent Hill"  
The couple gave odd looks at him, looks of fear and regret.  
"Why are you going there son?"The man asked him "I am looking for an object that was taken from me" He lied, he couldn't jepordize the mission "Well then leave the object behind" the old man continued "It's not worth it." the man retreated into the safety of his home.  
"Forgive me husband young one.He has suffered from strange things ever since he went to Silent Hill" The woman apologized."You can get to Silent Hill by traversing that moutain. It's a short walk, only about an hour or two. but people say that strange creatures lurk in the trees"  
Sasuke shivered, and for no reason, he checked to see if he had Kunai and Shuriken.  
" I wish you good luck on finding your friend" She gave him a small bag of rations that included some bread, a canteen of water and small chunks of fruit.  
Sasuke thanked them and he wondered," how did she know I was looking for someone?

He began his hike up the moutain. Thankfully, the sun was still up, and would set in about 6 hours.On his way up, he thought to himself.  
"Why would any one want to bring Sakura to such a strange place?Either way,Sakura...I hope your alright..."

Sasuke entered a small cove of dead trees.Even though no leaves where there to cover the sun, the darkness still was everywhere.  
"What is this strange feeling?Why am I so hesitant to enter"  
He thought about Sakura. If she was alright, if they (who ever they was) had hurt her in any way.He finally found the courage and entered the trees.With a Kunai ready in his right hand, he kept his pace at a moderate speed, he knew he should't rush, but he wanted to get out of this thicket as quickly as possible.  
A bush mad a quick sound and Sasuke whirled around to see if it was just the wind or some creature.It turned out to be neither.It was his imagination.  
"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke.Nothing is going on, it's just a thick forest is all" he busied himself by practicing foccusing Chakra in his hands.He knew that without practice, he'd never be able to do the Chidori more than twice.  
All of a sudden, an unnamed fear leapt from the bushes and lunged at the ninja.Saskue swung around and stabbed the creature with his kunai, but for some odd reason, even though it was losing much blood, it still did not ciese it's attack.  
Sasuke could not determine what the creature was.So he used his plan B.He made the appropriate hand signs and focused his chakra to his chest.  
"Katon: Gokakkyu no Jutsu!" Fire suppressed the strange thing and it's screams echoed through out the moutain.

"What the hell was that?" he thought" some kind of demon?" His mind traced back to Naruto and Gaara. The two people with demons sealed inside of them.  
"but this isn't like their demons.This is more... not more powerfull... more bone chilling"  
Sasuke didn't let his guard down for one minute of the rest of the time he was on the path.About an hout later he exited the dark grove and saw a small rest area.Within the rest area was a small store, benches to sit on and a telephone both.Sasuke made his way down the small hill and decided to rest a bit. He sat onteh becnhes outside the store.Several civilians passed himand stared rudly.but he didn't care.All he could think about now was Sakura and if she was still alive.  
When the time came for him to get moving, it was about 4:oo . he still had 4 hours to reach the town by the end of his first day.After that he'd only have 2 days to retrieve his companion.  
Sasuke stood up and began walking inthe direction of the place where the couple had directed him.Sasuke, even though he should have been tired , was not. His stamina was at full power because the fear gave him a constant rush of adranelin.  
"Why am I so afraid?" he thought to himself "I've never felt like this before.Not even the fear of my brother stood this high.". He looked at his shaking plams, only now did he realize that the needle of the compass Neiji had given him was now spinning rapidly.and it stoped so sudden the Sasuke felt it around his wrist. the Arrow was now pointing to a sign of dark brown wood and faded golden text.  
"Well, looks like I'm here.I finally made it to Silent Hill" Which was exactly written on the sign

"Silent Hill"

END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, I also do not own Silent Hill,because I would never make soemthing that scaries me so much )

(Apologies: My sincere apologies for not updating in so long,My internet was temporarily dissconnected.)

-  
Sasuke walked in the middle of the dirt road as he entered the town of Silent Hill. He had no leads to help him begin his search.So he simply walked amoung the deserted streets.  
" there is such a dead and heavy feeling in the air" he said to himself. "What kind of person would want to live in a place such as this? People here must've gone mad"  
He glanced around at many of the boarded up buildings.Hotels,shops, and offices, many of them had broken windows or doors. Just thinking of how this town must've died gave Sasuke shivers up his spine.He saw a building that read " INFORMATION" on a sign just above the door.He thought to himself,why not? Just the right place to begin his search.  
Fortunatly, the door was unlocked and not that hard to open.Once inside, Sasuke glaced around.File cabinets were on all four walls behind a small counter. He immeditaly found the cabit labled " History" and began reading.  
He learned that Silent Hill was a town that flourished because of mines and it's perfect loctaion for tourist attractions.  
" I wounder what happened here that made such a lively place die." He asked himself. He read up on a few more things, Police records, maps and historic locations,anything that would help him find his lost comrade.After he left the Information building,Sasuke wandered around the deserted streets.  
"Sakura, where are you?" He bagan to have this feeling that he was being watched so he started to walk faster.After a few minutes of walking he still couldn't shake the feeling, so he began to run. Sasuke continued to run until he caught a glimpse of something familira out of the corner of his eye. A glint of metal caught in a window sill.  
"That shine, no way that might be"  
He bagan focusing his chakra to the souls of his feet, like he had done many times before in his training, and he bagan to scale up the wall without his hands.After what seemed like an eternity of climbing without hands he finally reached the glint. It was exactly what he thought it was. A Hidden Leaf headband that smelt of Cherry Blossom shampoo.  
"Sakura was here. I know it." Sasuke said putting her headband into his pocket, then he broke the glass of the window and climbed in. He was in what appeared to be an abandoned book store, croweded with many shelves that made it hard to manuver.It was so dark that Sasuke decided to use the pack of matches he kept in his pocket.  
" Thank goodness" he sighed while lighting one " That these matches are long." He paced between the books trying to look for any more clues that might point to where Sakura might have gone( if she in fact was here)  
After 15 minutes of looking on, below and between the shelves, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that Sakura may have been here, and if she was then she didn't leave any clues behind. He saw a door at the other end of the room which was probably the exit. While making his way to the door something caught his wandering eye.Sticking out of a book was a withered piece of paper.Sasuke quickly yanked it out and opened it.Taped to it was a necklace with a rusted coppper key hanging from it.On the paper was a message.

"deep in the shadows we dwell, inn the Three firey pits of hell,  
be aware O when the clock strikes half past Six..."

"Its telling me to go somewhere, but where..." he read the letter over and over again but Sasuke still couldn't figure it out. He turned back to the book and the page that it was stuck. It was a grammer book, and the page was about capitlization.  
"Hey wait a minute." He suddenly realized something"The T in Three is Capitalized and so is O and Six...306,inn is spelled in the form of an Inn where you sleep,thats it!".Sasuke dashed out of the door and down several flights of steps till he finally reached the steps outside. He looked down the deserted streets for a signpost or a directory of the town..He paced himself down a street named " 3rd avanue" and finally came to a directory of Silent Hill " Lets see" Sasuke said to the ashes falling from above" An Inn"  
He saw one was not to far from where he was standing, it was called the " Heavenly Fathers Inn"  
Sasuke broke off into a run down the street until he came to a stop infront of his destination.Tightly gripping the copper key, he opened the front door and stepped inside.

END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4

**DISLCAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SILENT HILL**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The inside of the inn was ransacked and dusty.The first thing that Sasuke had noticed was how abandoned it looked.The wallpaper was peeling from the walls, teh furniture of the lobby was dusty, as was the floor.Taking a few steps forward, he noticed that the floor creaked a lot.  
"It'll be easy to tell if some one, or something, is behind me." he grabbed a kunai out of his pack and held it at his side while he wandered around the lobby.After searching cupboards and file cabinets, he went behind the reception desk, and browsed around there.  
Folders lay everywhere one the floor, some more damaged than others.Sasuke decided to check the mailboxes and the cabinets beneath the desk, as he broswed through the cubby holes,something rang out and startled him, causing him to turn around in haste with his kunai in a throwing position. All that was ringing, was the phone on the desk.He released his held breath and his hand reached over and picked the phone up from the reciever.  
"hello?" he said, being careful not to let his slight fear show in his voice.On the other end, he could hear some heavy breathing, the some one crying in the back, then the line went dead.  
"What the hell... was that?" he put the phone back to it's rightfull place, the he heard a creak on the floor boards that was not his own.  
'it's coming from the upstairs!' he darted out from behind the desk and ran up the stairs, eager to catch whatever was up there.

The staircase was steep, but Sasuke managed to keep his footing, despite the dust covered rug that was placed on the stairs.As he came to the top, he listened for where the noises were coming from. Once he relocated them, he made a turn to the left and ran by some rooms, the doors ajar, yet the rooms completely empty( with the exception on a dust covered by and chair every now and then.  
He finally came to the room where the noises originated from. Sasuke stood ready with his kunai in one hand, and his left hand in his shuriken holster, as soon as he though things were at there quietest, he burst through the door, and laid eyes upon what was making those noises.  
a person was chained to the wall, at least what had the shape of a person, or any human for that matter, but this creature was much more grotesque. It's flesh was a dark shade of pink, as if it's blood was almost on the outside of it's thin, noney body. It had no face of mouth, but it's legs thrashed violently as it sensed the intruder staring at it in horrifed curiosity.  
"what the hell are you?!" He's prepared to launch his Shuriken at it, but the moster suddleny tore the chains from the wall and lunged it's self at the Uchiha.  
Sasuke was startled so he had no time to dodge, so he readied his kunai in front of him and as it met what would have been face-to-face with the shinobi, it's torso came in direct contact with the sharp knife, and it thrased around more violents than ever.As Sasuke thrusted the Kunai deeper into the beasts innards, it's "blood" spilled onto his hands, he felt the flesh of his knuckles begin to feel as if they were on Fire, he quickly pulled away, examining his hands.It appeared as if the beast's blood was slightly acidic, but the damage was minimal, and he quickly redirected his attention to the raging monster. Sasuke reached into his holster and threw six shuriken at the vital points( the vital points of a human any way, but he figured that it would be enough to bring the creature down). He watched as it lay on the floor, writhing in pain, until it stoped moving.  
"More of these strange creatures, if I don't find Sakura soon, tiem may run out. Sasuke looked around the room, and then at the door, the brass plate read "Room 306"  
'this is where I'm supposed to be' he thought.

He withdrew his attention back to the room itself.it was much for furbished than the open rooms he had passed earlier. A small table with brass legs and chairs stood next to a window, where you could see many of the buildings below.Sasuke found his way to what appeared to be the main bedroom. a large bed was placed in the center of the room, a large mirror hung over it, the mirror was cracked in the middle,and several shards of it lay on the bed itself. Sasuke walked over and picked up one of the larger shards and turned in around in his palm.  
"This shard is to big to be a part of that mirror" he looked around for other things in the room that the shard may have been a part of.  
He came into the kitchen, as he walked across the counter, he came upon a frightening scene.Broken glass littered the floor, and blood was smeared everywhere, upon the floors and the counters.He gazed around a bit more and came to a conclusion

"This must've been a struggle of some sort, between to people perhaps? or maybe one of those monsters" He noticed a piece of paper lay in the dried blood.So he carefull picked it up and unfolded it to reveal it's contents.  
A map of the city, and a red circle was draw around a building, most likely a school of some sort.  
"I guess that's wear I should go"

Sasuke was glad to be walking out of the front doors to the inn.He gazed every now and then, at Sakura's headband that he had kept in his pocket.While he wandered the deserted streets, he felt empty. He wanted to see Sakura alive so badly, that he thought it might have drove him crazy. He wanted to find whoever had taken her, and kill them a thousand times over.Sasuke realized as he walked that it had gotten darker. He gazed up at the sky, which was once a bleak gray was now a thunder with black clouds and a red sky.In the distance, he thought he heard more of what the beasts were, much like the one he had encountered on the mountain path.He broke into a run, but he soon found himself lost, for his surrondings began to change.  
the sides of teh brick buildings, began to peel away to reveal a black,rusted Grating. the streets he walked on, began cracking, adn for a minute Sasuke began to think the streets were going to collapse beneath him.  
He knew he couldn't afford to remain still, especially since his blood was begin pumped rapidly through his veins. he looked ahead of him, and what seemed like an armada of pink fleshed creatures were roaming the streets. even behind him, Sasuke saw the creatures.  
He had no choice, but to prepare himself for battle. so he reached for the shuriken on his right theigh, when he noticed an opened manhole, and red eyes gleaming at him, red eyes that seemed so familiar, and then a hand grabbing him and pulling him under.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
